


In the Grand Scheme of Things

by pew_ray



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pew_ray/pseuds/pew_ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grand Scheme of Things

Sergio shifted uncomfortably at the mess in his pants, he could feel the wetness trapped between his cheeks, warm and sticky and slowly seeping through his underwear. His face burning hot as he subtly slid further back down the stool, clenching and squirming and doing everything in his power to save his favourite slacks from being stained with lube. His body felt needy and taut and all too eager for a grope anywhere.

Sergio shut his eyes and remembered how he fucked himself open that afternoon, nimble fingers thrusting in and out of the tight ring of muscle with deliberate pace, teasing and barely grazing over the spot. He wanted to take it slow, he wanted to prepare himself just enough for what he had planned (had _yearned_ ) for tonight, he wanted to be loose and dripping and ready when his thighs are forced apart, his red glistening hole shamelessly on display and begging to be used. Sergio’s hips were jolting and desperately grinding down at his own soaked hand, pleading for that wonderful pressure against his prostate and maybe a rough tug or two over his weeping cock to tip himself over the edge. He knew he couldn’t though, he knew what would follow, the same hunger and hurt and emptiness that he had felt a million times before. So he clawed at the sheets beneath him instead, forcing his hips to come to a halt, refusing to give in to the satisfaction his body demanded.

_Fuck._

Sergio shuddered and bit back a whimper as those sensations flooded back to his body. The chattering and soft lounge tunes returned around him. Hoping no one would notice his fidgety behaviour, Sergio took a swig from the bottle as casually as he could manage, barely savouring the bitter taste before letting the icy liquid roll down his throat. It did absolutely nothing to soothe the tumbling heat inside, to his disappointment.

Sergio cursed inwardly at himself as he felt a couple of questioning glances coming his way, his attempts at being smooth apparently failing. He lazily straightened up and rubbed his now glowing face with his palms, feeling a bit more at ease with the coldness over his skin. He flashed a lopsided grin at the probing strangers to his side, lids heavy and shoulders relaxed, feigning a light-hearted drunk. The glimpses brushed off him and the random turned back to his friends. Sergio let out a relieved sigh as he stretched out to prop himself on the bar, back arching and shifting the weight away from his leaking arse. _Dammit._ Sergio bit down hard on his cheeks, face behind his hands again as he let out a tiny trembling groan. The delicious stir in his belly riled stronger with every shaky breath he took.

_Oh, fuck._

A violent slab of lust struck him straight in the gut like a bolt of lightning. Abrupt and primal with all the force in the world that snapped at his logic mind and kicked his body into overdrive. His hands and knees felt suddenly weak and his mouth went dry. Blood rushed down to his crotch, his cock pulsating and straining again the fabric of his underwear, screaming for any friction. The soft rubbing of cotton shirt over his hardening nipples suddenly became too much, the tiny frictions sent electrifying shocks to his twitching cock and his hips. Scraping for what little control he had over himself, Sergio pushed his gaping red lips tightly against his palm, trying to trap the shameless moans threatening to escape.

He could hear his wild heartbeats in his chest as if all the noises around him were sucked out in an instant. Sergio’s eyes widened in realisation as his surroundings became a haze, colours muted and the boozy scents dulled out to make way for the sweet burning aroma that washed over him. Sergio was feeling too much and too little all at once, and he knew exactly why. His chest tightened and his hips thrust pathetically into nothing as he tried to regain control over his haywire senses. His breathing too loud and too erratic to be overlooked now, he could feel the eyes burning hot on his back but he couldn’t give two shits about them. He wanted the scent to be rubbed and soaked into his skin so it was the only thing he could smell and taste for the weeks to come. It was all he ever wanted and he would ever want again, to claim and be claimed, to finally feel whole. Electrifying sparks danced through his veins, his body taut and vibrating from head to toe.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck._

Sergio scrambled for the last shred of reason in his mind but he knew it was pointless.

_Should’ve thought this through, Ramos._

_He knew_ he was here.

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be my first attempt at smut, at Seriker, at ABO and at fanfiction in general, so apologies in advance for my rusty writing.
> 
> (Also OP feels like a major cockblock right now, she really does :D)


End file.
